Historia naznaczona
by EKP
Summary: Jak wiele siły trzeba mieć, by przetrwać w piekle? Jak wiele wiary w siebie trzeba posiadać, by nie dać się pogrążyć? Jak wiele można znieść, nim całkiem się załamie? Pamiętnik Syriusza Blacka to cudowna historia o tym, że prawdziwa miłość i przyjaźń nie umiera nigdy, opowieść o tym, jak w imię przyjaźni można dokonać niezwykłych rzeczy, będąc kimś całkowicie zwyczajnym.
1. Rozdział 1 — Gdy umiera nadzieja

**_**Rozdział 1 – Gdy umiera nadzieja**_**

Azkaban.  
Najgorsze miejsce na świecie.  
Jesteś więźniem w każdym możliwym znaczeniu tego słowa.  
Jesteś uwięziony w ciemnej celi.  
Jesteś więźniem swojej głowy.  
Tracisz poczucie czasu.  
Od reszty świata odgradzają cię kraty, morze, dementorzy.  
Utykasz we własnych wspomnieniach i już nie jesteś pewien, co jest rzeczywistością, a co jedynie fikcją.  
Całe szczęście zostało za bramami tego piekła.  
W tej chwili jesteś gotów błagać o śmierć, mimo iż wcześniej stanowiło to ujmę dla twej dumy.  
Jednak każdego dnia patrzysz przez kraty twojego okienka w małej, parszywej celi, jak wstaje słońce i jak powoli na niebie pojawia się księżyc.  
A śmierć nie nadchodzi...  
Zabawia się twoim kosztem.  
Tyle razy byłem bliski śmierci i tak bardzo się jej bałem, a jednak teraz przyjąłbym ją z wdzięcznością.  
James, przyjacielu, bracie, dlaczego mnie zostawiłeś? Nie mam już siły, by ciągnąć tę żałosną imitację życia.  
Pamiętasz...?  
Kiedyś obiecałeś mi, że zawsze będziesz przy mnie – więc gdzie jesteś teraz?  
Umarłeś.  
Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić?!  
James, byłeś jedyną rodziną jaką miałem – prawdziwą rodziną. Pamiętasz dzień, w którym wyrzucili mnie z domu?  
Przyszedłem wtedy do ciebie, a ty przyjąłeś mnie z otwartymi ramionami.  
Miałem przy sobie jedynie różdżkę; wystawili mnie za drzwi tak, jak stałem. Przemierzałem powoli ulice, ubrany jedynie w cienką szatę wyjściową, którą kazano mi założyć z okazji przyjazdu rodziny. To był koniec grudnia, śnieg sypał zacięcie.

Właściwie śnieg dobrze mi się kojarzy. Niezliczone godziny zabaw w miękkim, białym puchu. Wracaliśmy do szkoły przemarznięci i doprowadzaliśmy do szału Filcha, nanosząc za sobą pełno błota. Uświadomiłem sobie z goryczą, że to przecież Wigilia. Od mojej rodziny, dostałem najlepszy prezent, jaki mogłem sobie wyobrazić. Wyrzucili mnie, żebym zamarzł na śniegu. Poza Hogwartem nie mogłem używać magii, więc różdżka na nic nie była mi potrzebna. Byłem bez knuta w kieszeni i opcja wezwania Błędnego Rycerza, aby zawiózł mnie do szkoły również nie wchodziła w grę. Miałem jedynie szesnaście lat i żadnej rodziny, która by mnie przygarnęła. Myślałem, że po prostu zginę. Zamarznę lub umrę z głodu. I wtedy pomyślałem o tobie, James. Byłeś moim najlepszym przyjacielem – niemal bratem – a twoi rodzice zawsze mnie lubili. Nigdy nie zapomnę, kiedy, cały czerwony ze wstydu, tłumaczyłem ci co się stało i zapytałem, czy mogę się u ciebie zatrzymać. Nigdy nie zapomnę, jak twoja mama mnie przytuliła, a twój tata poklepał po ramieniu, jak ukochanego syna. Nigdy nie zapomnę, jak zaprosiliście mnie na wakacje, jak zaproponowaliście, abym u was zamieszkał. Zawsze będę pamiętał, jak wiele dla nie zrobiłeś. Zrobiliście wszyscy. Podczas tych krótkich chwil, gdy dementorzy odejdą niemal wciąż mogę zobaczyć ciebie, skaczącego z radości, bo w końcu doczekałeś się brata, dzięki któremu rodzinne uroczystości nie będą już tak nudne.

Ale teraz ciebie już nie ma i nie mogę wybaczyć, że jest w tym sporo mojej winy. Gdybym nie był tak ślepy, teraz zapewne siedzielibyśmy na kanapie, śmiejąc się. Ja miałbym przyjaciół, a mały Harry rodziców. Tak bardzo was wszystkich zwiodłem.

Przepraszam. James, proszę wybacz mi. I ty, Lily. Śliczna, kochana Lily Evans. Choć chyba lepiej rzec: Lily Potter. Byliście tacy szczęśliwi razem.  
To dziwne, że Lily się w tobie zakochała, Rogaczu, przecież zawsze cię nienawidziła. Zupełnie do siebie na pasowaliście. Ona – mądra, spokojna, wyrozumiała, empatyczna. I Ty – szalony, leniwy, zainteresowany jedynie robieniem kawałów. Byliście jak dwie dwie różne planety.

Na początku myślałem, że chcesz ją po prostu dodać do swojej kolekcji; dopiero z czasem zrozumiałem, że naprawdę się w niej zakochałeś. Ale może ty sam również zrozumiałeś to dopiero z czasem?

To co było między wami – w waszych spojrzeniach, które rzucaliście sobie, kiedy myśleliście, że nikt nie widzi – nigdy nie widziałem, żeby ktoś tak mocno kochał drugą osobę.

Nie odszedłeś, James, chociaż nie miałeś różdżki. Nie uciekłeś, chociaż wiedziałeś, że już nie ma nadziei. Lily nie ugięła się, chociaż mogła. Woleliście zginąć stojąc, niż żyć klęcząc.  
Przepraszam, że nie potrafiłem was ochronić.  
Przepraszam, że nie byłem lepszym przyjacielem.  
Harry, przepraszam, że nie jestem lepszym ojcem chrzestnym.  
Przepraszam, że okazałem się zbyt słaby.

* * *

Minuty mijają powoli, po minutach przychodzą godziny, a po godzinach lata. Sam nie wiem kiedy minął cały ten czas. Wiem jedynie, że przed Azkabanem było coś jeszcze. Wytężam umysł i niemal znów widzę naszą czwórkę. Wiecznie uśmiechnięci, wiecznie beztroscy, wiecznie młodzi.

Co z nas zostało?

James Potter – zginąłeś, broniąc Lily i Harry'ego. Zginąłeś jak prawdziwy bohater. Zostałeś męczennikiem wojennym, kolejną ofiarą, poświęconą w imię lepszego jutra. Twoje nazwisko będzie tkwiło w księgach historycznych, lecz dla dzieci uczących się o tym, co poświęciłeś dla rodziny, pozostaniesz jedynie kolejnym, pustym nazwiskiem, którego będą musiały nauczyć się do sprawdzianu, by z czasem o nim zapomnieć.

Remus Lupin – tak bardzo żałuję, że nie potrafiłem ci zaufać. Teraz zostałeś sam. I wiem, że to moja wina. Nie bronię się, wiem, że oskarżając cię o zdradę dopuściłem się czegoś, czego nigdy do końca mi nie wybaczysz, nawet jeśli poznasz prawdę. Ja sam ustawiłem między nami mur, którego nie zniszczą żadne słowa, a który zostanie jedynie wzmocniony naszym milczeniem. Takie mury są wieczne.

Peter Pettigrew – okazałeś się zdrajcą, Peter. Poświęcilibyśmy dla ciebie życie, a ty tak po prostu sprzedałeś swoich przyjaciół Voldemortowi i uciekłeś, jak zwykły tchórz. Lecz może jest w tym trochę mojej winy – zawsze traktowałem cię o poziom gorzej, zawsze było słychać politowanie w moim głosie, gdy rozmawialiśmy. Może powinienem bardziej cię docenić? Zarozumiałość i arogancja mnie zgubiły.

I na sam koniec jestem ja – Syriusz Black. Kim byłem? Kim się stałem? Sam chciałbym to wiedzieć. Kiedyś wiecznie uśmiechnięty, kiedyś wiecznie przystojny, kiedyś ten, o którym marzyła każda. Nie doceniałem tego wszystkiego, co posiadałem tak długo, aż los mi to odebrał.

I tyle z nas pozostało.

I tyle pozostało z Wielkiej Czwórki Hogwartu.

I tyle pozostało ze słynnych Huncwotów.

Gdzie podziały się te wszystkie beztroskie dni?

Minęły, jak wszystko inne.

Pamiętacie jak się poznaliśmy? Od początku byliśmy bandą cudaków i właśnie dlatego się zaprzyjaźniliśmy.

__Pierwszy września 1971 roku__

_Po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem peron 9 i 3/4. Byłem nim zachwycony, lecz skutecznie to ukrywałem. Gdy wychowujesz się w czysto-krwistej rodzinie pierwszą zasadą, jaka zostanie ci wpojona jest skłonność do nieokazywania uczuć. Jeśli ujawnisz komuś swoje emocje, w przyszłości łatwiej będzie mu znaleźć twoje słabości. _

_Ogromny czerwony pociąg i kłęby dymu. Dzieci żegnające się z rodzicami. Niektóre płakały, lecz nie ja. Jestem Blackiem, a Blackowie nie płaczą. Tylko słabi ludzie płaczą – ojciec mówił to tyle razy, że zapamiętałem bardzo dokładnie, nawet jeśli niezbyt podobał mi się ten fakt. _

_Zresztą, dlaczego miałbym płakać? Byłem szczęśliwy! W końcu będę wolny! Jeszcze bardziej radował mnie fakt, że spędzę cały rok bez mojej cudownej rodzinki. Matka, gdyby tylko mogła, zaczęłaby odprawiać msze na cześć Voldemorta, a reszta wtórowałaby jej z ogromnym zapałem. Miałem tego dość, ale z doświadczenia wiedziałem, że trzeba być cicho i jedynie sztywno kiwać głową, kiedy zwrócą się do ciebie. No chyba, że życie jest ci niemiłe._

— _Powodzenia synu. Nie przynieś wstydu rodzinie Blacków. Pamiętaj, w Slytherinie już czekają na ciebie Bella i Narcyza, one we wszystko cię wprowadzą. Zachowuj się jak przystało na arystokratę, Syriuszu. I nie chcę słyszeć, że stajesz w obronie szlam! Czy to jasne?!_

_Znałem przemowę mojej matki na pamięć; nie zamierzałem jednak stosować się do żadnego z jej rozkazów. Od małego uwielbiałem robić jej wszystko na przekór._

_Mam iść do Slytherinu? Nie pójdę do Slytherinu. Ba! Pójdę do Gryffindoru!_

_Mam nie zhańbić rodziny? Zhańbię ją tak bardzo, jak tylko to możliwe!_

_Mam nie bronić szlam? Ha, ha! W takim razie mugolaki zyskały nowego ochroniarza!_

_Powoli wkroczyłem do pociągu jednak, kiedy otwierałem drzwi jednego z przedziałów zostałem potrącony przez chłopaka o kruczoczarnych, rozczochranych włosach i błyszczących, brązowych oczach, patrzących na świat zza okrągłych okularów._

— _Sorki, nie zauważyłem cię — powiedział tonem, który ani trochę nie wskazywał na to, że jest mu przykro._

— _Nie szkodzi — odparłem. _

_Już chciałem iść dalej, kiedy ten wyciągnął do mnie rękę, przyglądając mi się z szerokim uśmiechem._

— _James Potter — powiedział._

_Nie jestem pewien, dlaczego właściwie postanowiłem uścisnąć mu dłoń. Może znów chciałem zrobić na złość matce, która pała nienawiścią do rodziny Potterów? Może już wtedy przeczuwałem, że chłopiec przede mną będzie mi bardziej bratem, niż Regulus kiedykolwiek? A może po prostu urzekł mnie ten wesoły błysk w jego brązowych oczach? Nie wiem._

— _Syriusz — odparłem, ściskając jego dłoń. _

_Z premedytacją nie podałem nazwiska, nie chciałem go do siebie zrażać już na samym starcie._

_Z opowiadań matki wiedziałem, że Potterowie uważani są za zdrajców krwi i nienawidzą rodzin takich, jak moja – tych popierających Voldemorta, nienawidzących mugoli i szlam. Działało to oczywiście ze wzajemnością, ale ja zawsze stanowiłem w rodzinie gorszy wyjątek._

_Razem z Jamesem znaleźliśmy sobie wolny przedział i właściwie całkiem dobrze się dogadywaliśmy. Po kilku minutach drzwi przedziału otworzyły się szeroko i stanął w nich niezbyt wysoki blondyn z blizną na prawym policzku._

— _Można? — zapytał nieśmiało, rumieniąc się przy tym zabawnie._

_Uśmiechnąłem się i gestem ręki zachęciłem, by wszedł do środka._

— _Ja jestem Syriusz, a to jest James — przedstawiłem nas, wyciągając do niego rękę._

— _Remus Lupin. — Znów się zarumienił, na co zaśmiałem się serdecznie._

_Na twarzy James również pojawił się uśmiech, który próbował ukryć w niezbyt udolny sposób. Następnie Remus niezbyt mocno uścisnął moją dłoń i zajął miejsce. Na samym końcu dołączył do nas niski chłopak o imieniu Peter, który oprócz kufra miał ze sobą całą torbę słodyczy. Nasz przedział co chwila wybuchał śmiechem. Nawet nieśmiały blondyn nieco się rozluźnił._

__(Koniec wspomnienia)__

To był początek Huncwotów. Już w przedziale staliśmy się nierozłączni. Pamiętacie, jacy byliśmy przerażeni możliwością trafienia do osobnych domów? Zwłaszcza ja. Właściwie byłem pewien, że, wbrew mojej woli, trafię do Slytherinu. Bałem się wyjawić moje nazwisko; od początku wiedziałem, że cała trójka ma gdzieś czystość krwi. Ja też miałem ją gdzieś, ale przecież moje nazwisko świadczyło, że jest zupełnie inaczej.

Pamiętacie ceremonię przydziału? Wtedy dowiedzieliście się, że jestem Blackiem. Doskonale pamiętam szok na waszych twarzach.

__Pierwszy września 1971 roku__

_Wkroczyliśmy do Wielkiej Sali. Na samym przodzie szła sroga opiekunka Gryffindoru. Przez myśl przeszło mi, że lepiej z nią nie zadzierać, bo kobieta wyglądała na taką, której nie brakuje pary w płucach. _

_Strasznie się denerwowałem, nie chciałem trafić do Slytherinu, nie chciałem trafić do reszty rodziny. Nie byłem taki jak oni. Przynajmniej zawsze tak sobie mówiłem i myślę, że stanie się taki, jak moja fanatyczna kuzyneczka było moją największą obawą._

_Tiara skończyła śpiewać swoją piosenkę, z której kompletnie nic nie zapamiętałem i na środek weszła opiekunka Gryffindoru z listą nazwisk. Tak się złożyło, że poszedłem na pierwszy ogień._

— _Black Syriusz._

_Śmiech zamarł na twarzy Jamesa. Popatrzył na mnie z niedowierzaniem i szokiem, jakby pytał: czy ona mówi poważnie? Nie miałem pomysłu, co mógłbym odpowiedzieć, więc po prostu milczałem._

_Peter i Remus również byli zszokowani, ale nie w takim stopniu. Ruszyłem pewnym krokiem przed siebie i po chwili usłyszałem w swojej głowie cichy głosik:_

— _Oho, kolejny Black! Dobrze wiem dokąd cię... Ależ nie! Chwileczkę, co my tu mamy... Odważny i z całą pewnością lojalny. Masz naturę buntownika, mój drogi chłopcze. Na pewno nie pasujesz do Slytherinu, o nie! W tobie nie ma nic ze Ślizgona. Hufflepuff również odpada, jesteś na niego zbyt odważny i płonie w tobie ogromna potrzeba wykazania się – ten dom ci tego nie ułatwi. Krukon również z ciebie żaden... Och, mój drogi, to oczywiste, że jedynym domem, do jakiego naprawdę pasujesz jest: GRYFFINDOR!_

_Ostatnie słowo tiara wykrzyknęła głośno. Na sali zapadła całkowita cisza; nikt nie zaklaskał. Zdjąłem tiarę z głowy, oddałem ją profesorce i, z dumnie podniesioną głową, pomaszerowałem do stołu Gryfonów. Patrzyli na mnie nieufnie jednak ja nie dałem po sobie poznać, jak bardzo niepewnie się czuję. Rzuciłem im wyzywające spojrzenie, po czym spojrzałem w stronę stołu Slytherinu i zobaczyłem Bellatriks, patrzącą na mnie z obrzydzeniem i jawną nienawiścią. Kochana kuzyneczka... Wystarczyło trafić do Gryffindoru, żeby mnie znienawidziła. Mój wzrok skierował się na Jamesa. Patrzył na mnie z szerokim uśmiechem i pokazywał mi podniesione kciuki._

_Następnego dnia dostałem wyjca od mojej mamusi, ale nie przejąłem się nim zbytnio. Byłem zbyt szczęśliwy, mimo że przypłaciłem to jeszcze większą pogardą ze strony mojej rodziny. Od małego uważali mnie za dziwadło. Zaczęło się, gdy miałem sześć lat. Moja matka rozmawiała z ojcem na temat przyjmowania mugolaków do Hogwartu. Nie rozumiałem, dlaczego byli temu przeciwni. Byłem dzieckiem i nie potrafiłem trzymać języka za zębami. Wyraziłem moją opinię na głos, co przypłaciłem piekącym policzkiem, wymierzonym przez matkę. Może to właśnie tamto wydarzenie otworzyło mi oczy na postrzeganie mojej rodziny?_

__(Koniec wspomnienia)__

Teraz już cię nie ma, James. Zostałem sam. Dlaczego ta świadomość tak bardzo mnie rani?

Zastanawiam się, ile lat ma teraz Harry? Kto się nim zajął? Czy wie, że ma ojca chrzestnego? Zapewne nie. Dumbledore na pewno nie chciał go ranić, mówiąc mu, że jego ojciec chrzestny jest zdrajcą i mordercą skazanym na dożywocie w Azkabanie.

Dożywocie za niewinność.

Za coś, czego nie zrobiłem.

Wybucham histerycznym śmiechem, który po chwili przechodzi w beznadziejny szloch.

— Jestem niewinny — powtarzam jak mantrę i jedynie to utrzymuje mnie przy zdrowych zmysłach.

Najlepsze jest to, że sam się wkopałem w to bagno.

To ja zaproponowałem Petera na Strażnika Tajemnicy.

Gdybym miał siłę, zacząłbym walić głową w ścianę.

Byłem taki głupi!

Głupi, głupi, głupi!

To słowo idealnie odzwierciedla moją osobę.

Naiwny głupek!

Spoglądam przez okno i widzę księżyc w pełni. Myślę o Remusie.

Jak mogłem sądzić, że to Lunatyk jest zdrajcą? Remus jest sto razy lepszym człowiekiem ode mnie! On nigdy by nie zdradził!

Wszyscy byliśmy głupi. Szukaliśmy zdrajcy w Remusie z powodu jego likantropii. Jacy z nas przyjaciele? Przecież zawsze powtarzaliśmy, jego wilkołactwo nie żadnego znaczenia.

Miało i to ogromne...

Zdrajca był na wyciągnięcie ręki, a my szukaliśmy go w naszym najlepszym przyjacielu. Zaślepiły nas stereotypy, chociaż zawsze mówiliśmy, że jest inaczej.

Tobie również należą się przeprosiny, Lunatyku.

Przepraszam...


	2. Rozdział 2 — Prawda, która jest ze mną

**_**Rozdział 2 — Prawda, która jest ze mną**_**

Za oknem znów leje deszcz – to nic nowego. Lodowate krople przedostają się przez kraty i chłodzą moje, rozpalone gorączką, ciało. Gorączka również nie jest niczym nowym. Jest tu tak zimno, że nie można pozostać zdrowym dłużej, niż kilka dni. Jest ze mną coraz gorzej i chyba w końcu tracę zmysły. Ciągle myślę o dawnych czasach i tylko to pozwala mi się jakoś trzymać. Lecz wtedy przychodzą dementorzy i znów się rozsypuję. W mojej głowie czasami gości też Remus. Jak on się pozbierał po stracie wszystkich przyjaciół?

No i Harry. Ostatnio bardzo często o nim myślę. Ciekaw jestem, kto się nim zajął. Zdecydowanie nie Remus, Ministerstwo nie pozwoliłoby mu ze względu na jego przypadłość. Hagrid mówił coś o mugolskich krewnych Lily, ale przecież nie mogło chodzić o jej koszmarną siostrę. Nikt nie byłby takim sadystą, żeby zostawić z nią dziecko.

Właściwie Petunia Evans piekielnie przypominała mi Regulusa. Z opowieści Lily wynikało, że była ona zazdrosna o młodszą siostrę oraz jej umiejętność czarowania, przez co cały czas ją obrażała.

Ze mną i moim bratem było podobnie, tyle, że to on był ulubieńcem rodziców, a w rodzinie Evansów, to Lily zawsze była tą ukochaną córeczką. Mój świętej pamięci brat zdecydowanie był małym, obłudnym gnojkiem. Oczywiście nie zawsze taki był.

__Siedemnasty grudnia 1970 roku__

_Było już dobrze po trzeciej w nocy, jednak sen nie nadchodził. Byłem już tym zirytowany. Jutro z samego rana przyjechać miała rodzina, matka zabiłaby mnie, gdybym zasnął przy stole._

_Znów przewróciłem się na drugi bok, próbując znaleźć dogodną pozycję. Uklepywałem pięściami poduszkę, jednak nic to nie dało – nadal była tak samo twarda. Nagle usłyszałem ciche pukanie do drzwi. Przez chwilę myślałem, że obudziłem matkę lub ojca i moje serce zamarło. Jednak to tylko chwila, bo szybko uświadomiłem sobie, że gdybym obudził matkę, ta swoimi krzykami obudziłaby całą resztę domu, a ojciec nie trudziłby się pukaniem._

_Wahając się wstałem i powoli podszedłem do drzwi._

_Może to stworek kpi sobie ze mnie? – przemknęło mi przez myśl._

_Otworzyłem drzwi i na chwilę zamarłem._

— _Regulus? Co Ty tu robisz? — zapytałem, patrząc na niego zdziwiony._

— _Nie mogę spać, Syrii — powiedział żałośnie. _

_Przez chwilę miałem ochotę nakrzyczeć na niego nie za przychodzenie do mojego pokoju w środku nocy, a za używanie tego piekielnego zdrobnienia. Jednak widok łez w oczach mojego ośmioletniego braciszka skutecznie mnie przed tym powstrzymał._

_Regulus często miewał koszmary. Kiedyś poszedł w środku nocy do sypialni rodziców. Następnego dnia chodził z opuchniętym policzkiem. Byłem wściekły. Jak oni śmieli uderzyć mojego braciszka?! Siniaki u mnie były czymś normalnym, za moje „nienormalne poglądy oraz zachowanie niegodne arystokraty", ale u Regulusa? Mojego ukochanego brata?_

— _Właź — rzekłem z teatralnym westchnięciem. _

_Młody ułożył się na moim łóżku, jednak kiedy ja położyłem się obok, przylgnął do mojej piersi, wtulając się we mnie._

— _Syriusz? — odezwał się nagle._

— _Hmm?_

— _Jak to będzie, kiedy pójdziesz do Hogwartu? Nie chcę zostać tu sam._

— _Dasz sobie radę, młody. To tylko rok, wrócę na wakacje. Szybko minie ci ten czas. Zanim się obejrzysz, sam pójdziesz do Hogwartu._

— _Jeszcze prawie trzy lata — burknął, wydymając usta. — Nie zostawiaj mnie tu samego._

— _Daj spokój, Reg. Wrócimy do tej rozmowy rano, kiedy będę przytomniejszy. Teraz śpij już, młody._

__(Koniec wspomnienia)__

Ale nie wróciliśmy do tej rozmowy. Ani następnego dnia, ani nigdy później. A Regulus zmienił się. Zostawiłem go samego i moi rodzice zrobili mu pranie mózgu. Nigdy nie przestanę tego żałować.

Wracając jednak do tematu, jeśli więc nie Petunia, to kto?

Spróbowałem delikatnie zmienić pozycję, tak aby nie nadwyrężać wycieńczonego ciała i w duchu przyznałem, że to jednak musi być Petunia.

Ciekawe, ile mój chrześniak ma lat? Czy poszedł już do Hogwartu? Czy wdał się w Jamesa czy może w Lily? W pamięci dalej mam małego, słodkiego szkraba. Jego pierwsze słowo, które brzmiało, „Łapa". Mina Jamesa, który od dobrego miesiąca nakłaniał go do powiedzenia „tata" była po prostu bezcenna.

__Szesnasty października 1981 roku__

— _Powiedz to, Rogasiątko. No dalej, dzieciaku, zrób to dla tatusia._

_Stałem w progu drzwi do pokoju mojego chrześniaka tuż obok rozbawionej Lily, obserwując nieudolne próby Jamesa nakłonienia Harry'ego do wypowiedzenia pierwszego słowa._

— _Czasem mam wrażenie, że on sam jest jeszcze dzieckiem — odzywa się nagle dziewczyna. _

_Mówi to żartobliwym tonem, jednak wiem, że nie chodzi tu o to, co robił James z Harrym, lecz o lekkomyślność Jamesa podczas tych wszystkich misji Zakonu Feniksa. Patrząc w jej zielone oczy dostrzegam miłość do tej dwójki przed nami, ale też jakby pretensję._

— _No dalej, Rogasiątko, powiedz: tata — próbował dalej Rogacz, lecz jedynym wynikiem było niezrozumiałe spojrzenie dziecka._

— _Nie masz za knut podejścia do dzieci, Rogacz — mówię, odpychając go lekko na bok, po czym zwracam się do chłopca siedzącego w kołysce: — Cześć Harry._

_Dzieciak uśmiecha się radośnie na mój widok i wyciąga pulchne rączki w moją stronę._

— _Spadaj, Łapo! Nie widzisz, że jesteśmy zajęci? — mówi urażony James, próbując mnie odepchnąć._

— _A nie mówiłam? — odzywa się z rozbawieniem Lily._

_Niespodziewanie słyszymy cichy głosik, wydobywający się z kołyski i wszyscy zamieramy – James i ja w nieco dziwnych pozycjach._

— _Lapa — powtarza Harry, tym razem nieco głośniej i wyraźniej. _

_Lily zerwała się ze swojego miejsca z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy._

— _Mój malutki syneczku — zagruchała biorąc go na ręce i zaczynając łaskotać. _

_James jest jeszcze przez chwilę sparaliżowany niedowierzaniem, po czym powoli odwraca się w moją stronę. Z trudem przełykam ślinę._

— _Łapo — mówi groźnym tonem — czy ty nawet mojego syna musisz nastawić przeciw mnie?_

_Uśmiecham się przepraszająco._

__(Koniec wspomnienia)__

Czuję bolesne ukłucie w piersi, przypominając sobie to wydarzenie.

James, Lily, Harry.

Dosięga mnie beznadziejna tęsknota za tym, co było i za tym, co nie ma szansy powrócić. Ale Harry żyje. Jest gdzieś tam daleko, najpewniej nie mając pojęcia, że ktoś taki jak Syriusz Black w ogóle istnieje. Ale żyje i jedynie to się liczy.

Nagle słyszę trzask obok mojej celi i całym sobą zmuszam się, żeby lekko unieść się na łokciach. Minister znów przyjechał na kontrolę. Nie mam pojęcia, kto wybrał tego człowieka na Ministra Magii, przecież nie ma on w sobie nic z przywódcy: ani grama charyzmy czy silnego charakteru.

— Minister Knot — parskam gorzko — cóż za zaszczyt. Przeczytał pan już może gazetę? Trochę tu nudno. Nie żebym narzekał na towarzystwo, ale dementorzy nie są zbyt rozrywkowi. Sam pan rozumie. — Uśmiecham się bezczelnie.

Mówiłem z ogromnym trudem, lecz warto było się pomęczyć, chociażby dla samego wyrazu twarzy Knota, który ku mojemu zdziwieniu rzucił mi gazetę pod nogi i w panice kazał aurorowi natychmiast się stąd zabrać. Prycham wewnętrznie. A nie mówiłem? Zero charakteru.

Moje spojrzenie zaraz po podniesieniu gazety padło na datę.

Lipiec 1993 roku.

Dwanaście lat.

Spędziłem tu dwanaście lat!

Dwanaście przeklętych, straconych lat!

W jednej chwili poczułem, jak wracają mi siły i byłem gotowy zabić pierwszą-lepszą osobę, która by się pojawiła! Gorzej już i tak być nie mogło.

Kiedy lekko się uspokoiłem zacząłem już spokojnie przeglądać gazetę, wciśnięty w, najbardziej oddalony od drzwi, kąt celi. Mój wzrok przykuwa zdjęcie rodziny, która wygrała w loterii i spędza wakacje w Egipcie. Poznaję ich! To muszą być Molly i Artur Weasleyowie, a pozostała gromadka to ich dzieciaki. Przyznam szczerze, że dorobili się sporej rodziny. Najmłodszy z chłopców musi być w wieku Harry'ego.

Trzynaście lat... Ma już trzynaście lat. Na następnej stronie widnieje artykuł o nowym nauczycielu obrony przed czarną magią. Dech zapiera mi w piersi, kiedy widzę to nazwisko.

****NOWY NAUCZYCIEL OBRONY PRZED CZARNĄ MAGIĄ!****

__Po tym jak Gilderoy Lockhart w próbie zaatakowania uczniów uszkodzoną różdżką postradał zmysły (warto nadmienić, że jednym z uczniów, których próbował zaatakować, był sam Harry Potter) posada nauczyciela obrony przed ciemnymi mocami znów się zwolniła. Co dziwne od blisko pięćdziesięciu lat żaden z nauczycieli nie utrzymał się na niej dłużej niż rok! W tym roku stanowisko to obejmie absolwent Hogwartu, Remus Lupin. Pozostaje nam mieć nadzieje, że szanowny pan Lupin będzie nieco bardziej kompetentny od swojego poprzednika i również skończy nieco lepiej. Co do Pana Lockharta (osobny artykuł o jego kłamstwach ukazał się w czerwcu) to przebywa on aktualnie w szpitalu Św. Munga na oddziale zamkniętym.__

_Dla Proroka codziennego,_

__Rita Skeeter__

Potter i Lupin - dwa nazwiska, które znaczą dla mnie najwięcej na świecie. Osoby, za które bez wahania oddałbym życie. Remus – nauczycielem. Zawsze śmiałem się, że powinien wybrać karierę nauczyciela, jednak nigdy nie sądziłem, że brał to kiedykolwiek pod uwagę. W Hogwarcie to właśnie Remus ganiał mnie i Jamesa do książek, a kiedy czegoś nie rozumieliśmy z radością nam to tłumaczył. Kiedy tak się nad tym zastanawiam, to Remus, którego znałem doskonale nadawał się na nauczyciela. Tylko czy nadal jest tym samym człowiekiem? Ostatni raz widziałem go, kiedy aurorzy wlekli mnie po holu Ministerstwa Magii.

__Pierwszy listopada 1981 roku__

— _Odciął go sobie! Wykiwał mnie! Wykiwał nas wszystkich! — Śmiałem się jak opętany, podczas gdy aurorzy wlekli mnie w stronę kominka, z którego przeniesiemy się do Azkabanu._

_Wokół nas zebrała się grupa ludzi. Nic mnie to nie obchodziło. Nie obchodziło mnie, że właśnie wleką mnie do najgorszego więzienia świata. Liczyło się tylko wspomnienie zielonego światła, które tak niespodziewanie wypaliło z różdżki Petera i widok szczura znikającego w ściekach. Niespodziewanie ktoś uderza mnie w twarz. Mrugam starając się zobaczyć kto to zrobił. Serce zamiera w mojej piersi tylko po to, by po chwili dwukrotnie przyspieszyć swoją pracę._

— _Remus — mówię, starając zmusić się głos do posłuszeństwa. — Remus! To nie ja! Jestem niewinny! _

_Nagle z całą mocą dociera do mnie, co się dzieje. Jednak Lunatyk mi nie wierzy._

— _Zgnijesz tam — syczy głosem przesyconym bólem i nienawiścią. — Mam nadzieję, że tam zgnijesz! Jesteś chociaż dumny z tego, co zrobiłeś?!_

_Patrzy na mnie ostatni raz, a w jego oczach dostrzegam pytanie „ dlaczego, Syriuszu?". A później – nie czekając na odpowiedź – odchodzi. Odchodzi na dwanaście długich lat._

__(Koniec wspomnienia)__

Nie mam mu tego za złe, zasłużyłem na znacznie więcej. Może to nie ja zdradziłem, ale to ja oskarżyłem o zdradę jego i to ja namówiłem Lily i Jamesa, by prawdziwego zdrajcę uczynili swoim Strażnikiem Tajemnicy.

Dziś już wiem, że było to błędem, ale wtedy to wydawało się genialne.

Ja byłem zbyt oczywisty, nawet głupiec zauważyłby, jak blisko Potterów zawsze byłem.

A Peter? Ten mały, ciapowaty i niezdarny chłopiec? Przypomina mi to mugolskie powiedzenie, które tak lubiła cytować Lily: cicha woda brzegi rwie.

Lily Evans była najinteligentniejszą i najbardziej spostrzegawczą osobą, jaką miałem przyjemność poznać. Jeśli było trzeba, potrafiła stać się naprawdę niebezpieczna. Czasem to aż przerażało. Wiedziałem, że lepiej z nią nie zadzierać – w imię swojej rodziny był zdolna nawet zabić.

Ona i James byli niezwykle potężni i gdyby nie to, że Voldemort zaatakował ich kiedy nie mieli przy sobie różdżek, to jestem niemal pewien, że udałoby się im przeżyć. Razem byli nie do złamania. Udałoby im się uciec. Gdyby tylko mieli przy sobie różdżki...

Ale fakt pozostaje faktem, że nie mieli ich przy sobie i zginęli.

W gazecie nie było już nic wartego uwagi, więc odkładam ją na obok, a ta powoli zamyka się tak, że znów widać stronę główną, ze zdjęciem rodziny Weasleyów.

Dlaczego coś mi nie pasuje w tym zdjęciu?

Coś jest z nim nie tak, tylko co?

O Merlinie!

Ten szczur na ramieniu najmłodszego z chłopców...

Przecież to niemożliwe! Przyglądam się dokładniej i w słabym świetle księżycowego światła, wpadającego przez kraty okna jestem w stanie dostrzec brak palca w przedniej łapie szczura.

To On! Peter Przeklęty Zdrajca Pettigrew! Przez tyle lat!

To takie pomysłowe, znalazł sobie rodzinę czarodziejów, żeby być na bieżąco.

O Merlinie po raz drugi!

Harry!

Jeśli Voldemort znajdzie sposób, by odzyskać moc (a w jego śmierć nigdy nie wierzyłem), ten szczur nie zawaha się i mój chrześniak znajdzie się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie! Tylko ja wiem, że ten zdrajca żyje, ale będąc tutaj nic nie mogę zrobić.

Myśl, Black!

Gdybym tylko dał radę się przemienić. Dementorzy są ślepi. Umysł psa jest mniej złożony, a jego emocje mniej wyczuwalne. To mogłoby się udać.

Dawno się nie przemieniałem. Ostatni raz ponad dwanaście lat temu. Zamykam oczy i odganiam wszystkie myśli, tak jak robiłem to tysiące razy. Powoli skupiam się na każdej części mojego ciała i wyobrażam sobie, jak się zmienia. Kilka minut później czuję, jak powoli sierść obrasta moje ciało, ręce i nogi zmieniają się w łapy. Już nie jestem człowiekiem, a psem do złudzenia przypominającym Ponuraka. Co teraz? Jestem tak chudy, że bez problemu udaje mi się przecisnąć przez kraty. Staram się stawiać łapy jak najciszej.

Idąc, mijam celę mojej pomylonej kuzynki – Bellatriks Lestrange – która nawet po upadku Voldemorta nie wyrzekła się go. Kiedy aurorzy ją tu przywieźli rozmawiali o tym, co zrobiła. Torturami doprowadziła do szaleństwa Alicję i Franka Longbottomów. Alicja był świetną aurorką, najlepszą przyjaciółką Lily, ale przede wszystkim Alicja była matką. Frank również był aurorem i ojcem. Kumplowałem się z nim jeszcze w Hogwarcie. To był naprawdę dobry człowiek, nie zasłużył na los, który go spotkał. Żadne z nas nie zasłużyło.

Wydawało mi się, że minęła cała wieczność, nim znalazłem wyjście. Pozostało mi jeszcze tylko przepłynąć może północne i będę wolny.


	3. Rozdział 3 — Wspomnienia, które wracają

_**Rozdział 3 – Wspomnienia, które wracają**_

Po dwunastu latach znów poczułem niezmącony niczym podmuch wiatru, znów postawiłem nogi... to znaczy łapy, na stałym lądzie. To było nieziemskie uczucie, nie wiem do czego je porównać. Żeby zrozumieć, co wtedy czułem, trzeba by to przeżyć samemu (choć z doświadczenia nie polecam iść do Azkabanu na choćby minutę, a co dopiero na dwanaście lat, ale chyba łapiecie metaforę).

Przepłynięcie morza było niemal morderczo wyczerpujące, więc po wyjściu z wody położyłem się pod pierwszym lepszym drzewem i, pierwszy raz od dwunastu lat, spokojnie zasnąłem.

Obudziły mnie pierwsze promienie lipcowego słońca. Jako pies nie wzbudzałem niczyich podejrzeń. Zwinąłem gazetę z kosza na śmieci i udałem się w kierunku jednej z ciemniejszych uliczek, gdzie przemieniłem się w człowieka.

Wiedziałem, że gazeta jest mugolska, więc jedyne, co mnie w niej interesowało, to dokładna data.

Trzydziesty pierwszy lipca 1993 roku. Biorąc pod uwagę, że gazeta jest wczorajsza dziś musi być pierwszy lipca. Jednak coś mi podpowiada, że trzydziesty pierwszy jest jakąś ważną datą.

Przez chwilę zastanawiam się nad tym, po czym przychodzi olśnienie. Urodziny Harry'ego. Czuje się okropnie, kiedy myślę, że chłopiec nie będzie miał pojęcia, kim jestem – nawet jeśli stanę przed nim. Jedyne, co może sobie pomyśleć to to, że jestem zbiegłym z Azkabanu mordercą. Założę się, że gazety będą szalały, kiedy dementorzy odkryją moją ucieczkę.

Dalej nie mogę uwierzyć, że tego dokonałem. Uciekłem z Azkabanu! Dokonałem tego, jako pierwszy w historii czarodziejskiego świata.

Lecz nie mam czasu, żeby teraz o tym rozmyślać. Jest jedno miejsce, które muszę koniecznie odwiedzić. Nie wybaczyłbym sobie, gdybym tego nie zrobił. Skupiam się na obrazie Doliny Godryka i czuję, jak moja magia mnie otacza. Na chwilę zapiera mi dech, a kiedy mogę już swobodnie oddychać stoję w zupełnie innym miejscu. Jednak nie zapomniałem jak się to robi.

Zmieniam się znów w psa i ruszam powoli ulicą. Sporo się tu zmieniło i przez chwilę boję się, że zburzyli ten dom. Kiedy jednak docieram na miejsce wiem, że moje obawy były bezpodstawne. Ich dom wciąż stoi tam, gdzie kiedyś, jednak to co wydarzyło się tu w Halloween 1981 roku pozostawiło na małym, jednorodzinnym domku trwałe ślady. Niemal całe górne piętro jest zburzone. Przed oczami staje mi scena sprzed prawie dwunastu lat.

_Trzydziesty pierwszy października 1981 roku_

_Czuję narastający niepokój. Coś mnie tknęło i zamiast siedzieć spokojnie w domu ruszyłem na motocyklu do kryjówki Petera. To było coś mniej niż wizja, lecz więcej niż przeczucie. Dzwonię do drzwi, a dźwięk dzwonka złowieszczo rozbrzmiewa w głuchej ciszy._

— _Peter?! Peter otwórz, to ja, Syriusz — krzyczę, zmuszając mój głos do posłuszeństwa._

_Wyciągam różdżkę i sam otwieram drzwi. Może to moja magia, może wyostrzone zmysły animaga, a może jedynie zwykłe przeczucie, ale coś mi mówi, że nikogo tutaj nie znajdę. I mam rację — dom jest pusty. _

_Schodząc po schodach wszystko zaczyna układać się w mojej głowie. Zrozumiałem, wszystko nabrało sensu. Od jakiegoś czasu ktoś wynosił informacje z Zakonu. Podejrzewaliśmy Remusa i dyskretnie staraliśmy się go odsunąć od tajnych informacji, jednak to nic nie dało. Co byśmy nie zrobili, Śmierciożercy zawsze byli o krok przed nami. Teraz wszystko stało się jasne. To nie Remus był zdrajcą. To Peter. Przez cały rok donosił Voldemortowi o każdym naszym posunięciu. _

_Ruszam do Doliny Godryka modląc się, by nie było za późno. Zatrzymuję się przed ich domem i już wiem, że się spóźniłem. Całe górne piętro jest w istnej ruinie. Jedną ścianę całkowicie rozwaliło. Wchodzę do środka, błagając w duchu by nie znaleźć ich ciał. _

— _James? — wołam niepewnie._

_Moje błagania są próżne. Przy schodach leży ciało mojego najlepszego przyjaciela._

— _Nie! — krzyczę rozpaczliwie i padam przy nim na kolana. — Ty... ty nie mogłeś... nie ty! Błagam, tylko nie ty!_

_Łapię go za martwą rękę, która jeszcze jest ciepła, poprawiam mu okulary, które zsunęły się na czubek nosa, zamykam oczy, które straciły swój niezwykły blask. Wygląda, jakby spał i przez chwilę mam ochotę potrząsnąć nim, krzycząc, by się obudził. Czuję coś mokrego na policzku. Ze zdziwieniem dostrzegam, że płaczę. Płaczę pierwszy raz od piętnastu lat._

„_Blackowie nie płaczą, tylko słabi ludzie płaczą!"_

_Jestem słaby i teraz to widzę. Mój świat się skończył. Nie mam już nikogo. _

_James, Lily, Harry... To było moja jedyna rodzina. Tak bardzo chcę, by James wstał z podłogi, krzyczą „dałeś się nabrać, stary", jednak nic takiego się nie dzieje. _

_James Rogacz Potter jest definitywnie martwy._

_Nagle ciszę przerywa dziecięcy płacz._

— _To niemożliwe — szepczę i na trzęsących nogach ruszam na górę._

_Schody skrzypią pod moimi nogami. Otwieram drzwi do sypialni małego Harry'ego, skąd dochodzi płacz i muszę się powstrzymać, by nie uciec jak zwykły tchórz. Ale jestem Gryfonem i naszą zaletą jest to, że nie ulegamy strachu ani słabości. _

_Na podłodze leży ciało Lily Potter. Płomiennorude włosy rozsypane są wokół jej głowy, tworząc coś na kształt upiornej aureoli. Patrzę w jej piękne zielone oczy, które nawet po śmierci właścicielki nie utraciły swojego uroku. Zamykam je szybkim ruchem. Patrzenie w nie sprawia mi ból, którego nie potrafię znieść. _

_Moje spojrzenie pada na dziecko w kołysce. Jest cały zapłakany, a z czółka, gdzie pojawiła się niewidziana dotąd przeze mnie blizna, leci ciurkiem krew. Biorę go na ręce i przytulam do siebie z całej siły, jakbym w ten sposób mógł ochronić go przed okrucieństwem tego świata._

— _Cicho, malutki... Wszystko będzie dobrze... — szepczę, samemu pragnąc w to wierzyć i zaciskam oczy z całej siły. — Musi być._

_(Koniec wspomnienia)_

Zimne krople deszczu przywracają mnie do rzeczywistości. Zaskomlałem żałośnie, patrząc na dom i dając tym upust mojej rozpaczy. Stoję jeszcze chwilę, po czym wolnym krokiem kieruję się w kierunku cmentarza. Nie byłem na pogrzebie, nie zdążyłem... Znalezienie właściwego grobu zajmuje mi kilka, wlekących się w nieskończoność minut. W końcu znajduję ten właściwy i zmieniam się przy nim w człowieka, nie dbając o to, czy ktoś mnie zobaczy.

****Lily Potter &amp; James Potter****

Urodzona 30 stycznia 1960 roku &amp; Urodzony 27 marca 1960 roku

Zmarła 31 października 1981 roku &amp; Zmarł 31 października 1981 roku

„Śmierć jest ostatnim wrogiem, który zostanie pokonany"

Niechciane łzy znów płyną mi po policzkach. Wycieram szybkim ruchem.

— Tęsknię za wami — mówię cicho, mając nadzieje, że wiatr zaniesie mój szept aż do nieba.

Nie potrafię się opanować, klękam i kilka minut później nie jestem w stanie odróżnić własnych łez od kropli deszczu.

— Pomszczę was, przysięgam — szepczę i muszę wierzyć, że faktycznie tak będzie, bo inaczej postradałbym zmysły.

Sam nie wiem, ile czasu tam spędziłem. Zdawało się to niemal wiecznością. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że kiedyś nadejdzie taki dzień, w którym będę klęczał na grobie Jamesa. Jego śmierć wydawała się czymś niemożliwym, nierealnym. Sądziłem, że to nie może się stać. Dopóki się nie stało rzecz jasna.

Co ja sobie właściwie myślałem? Przecież nikt nie jest nieśmiertelny. Ale, kiedy patrzyłem na naszą czwórkę, wydawało mi się, że nic nie jest w stanie nas złamać, że cały świat stoi przed nami otworem. Planowaliśmy podróże po świecie, szalone imprezy, codziennie nowa przygoda...

Później był Zakon i nasze plany musiały poczekać. Tak ciężko mi uwierzyć, że więcej ich nie zobaczę, to uczucie jest nie do zaakceptowania. To tak jakby śnić i nie móc się obudzić.

Powoli ruszam w dalszą drogę.

Dokąd?

Nie wiem.

Po drodze znów mijam ich dom i po chwili zastanowienia wchodzę do środka. Jest tam jedna rzecz, którą chcę zabrać. Nie szukam długo — na tym co pozostało z kominka wciąż stoją zakurzone ramki ze zdjęciami. Biorę tylko dwa. Na jednym jestem ja trzymający Harry'ego, obok James przytula Lily, z boku stoi nieśmiały jak zawsze Lunatyk i nieco w tyle Peter z zakłopotanym uśmiechem. Drugie zdjęcie przedstawia skład Zakonu Feniksa.

Alicja i Frank Longbottom – doprowadzeni torturami do szaleństwa w celu uzyskania informacji. Nie powiedzieli ani słowa.

Lily i James Potter – zginęli w obronie syna, walcząc o lepsze jutro.

Marlena McKinnon – dwa tygodnie po zrobieniu tego zdjęcia była już martwa.

Gideon i Fabian Prewett – by ich zabić potrzeba było aż pięciu Śmierciożerców. Głównym celem był Gideon i chociaż Fabian mógł przeżyć, nie zostawił brata.

Dorcas Meadowes – zabił ją sam Voldemort, jej śmierć była wielkim ciosem dla Zakonu. Nie łączyło nas nic poza przyjaźnią ale jej śmierć wywarła duży ślad w mojej psychice.

Niewiele osób przeżyło wojnę, a ci, którzy cudem uchowali się przy życiu zmienili się nie do poznania. Każdy z nas musiał dorosnąć zbyt szybko, zbyt wiele razy musieliśmy stawić czoła śmierci. Przypomina mi to o misji, z której ja i Remus cudem uszliśmy z życiem.

_Ósmy grudnia 1980 roku_

_Ludzie pracujący dla Zakonu ginęli w zastraszającym tempie. Ja i Remus mieliśmy spotkać się z Marleną McKinnon, która posiadała istotne dla nas informacje. Voldemort od jakiegoś czasu polował na nią i jej rodzinę, dlatego musieliśmy spotkać się w tajemnicy. _

_Miejscem spotkania był stary, opuszczony, mugolski parking. Szliśmy powoli, z różdżkami wyciągniętymi przed siebie. Byliśmy tylko my dwaj: ja i Remus. Im nas mniej, tym lepiej, trudniej będzie nas zauważyć, a jeśli nas złapią – zginie nas mniej. To prosta, choć nieco okrutna logika. Nagle usłyszałem szelest za nami i gwałtownie się obróciłem._

— _Spokojnie, to tylko ja — rzekł cichy głos należący z pewnością do Marleny. _

_Była to młoda szatynka o drobnej budowie._

— _Hasło — odpowiedziałem, chcąc upewnić się, że to faktycznie ona._

— _Do zwycięstwa mogą nas zaprowadzić jedynie wiara i odwaga._

_Odetchnąłem z ulgą. To faktycznie była ona._

— _Jakie informacje przynosisz Marleno? — zapytał łagodnie Remus, obniżając różdżkę._

— _W Zakonie jest szpieg..._

— _To wiemy już od dłuższego czasu — przerwałem jej niezbyt uprzejmie._

— _Znam jego tożsamość..._

_Nie zdążyła jednak skończyć. Zielone światło, które wypłynęło z różdżki postaci stojącej za nią, skutecznie jej to uniemożliwiło. Nim zdążyłem jakkolwiek zareagować, Marlena padła martwa na ziemię._

_Zakląłem tak szpetnie, że z pewnością oberwałbym po łbie od Lily. Uniosłem wyżej różdżkę._

— _Ktoś nas wydał — szepnął Remus, potwierdzając to, co było oczywiste. _

_Zewsząd otoczyły nas zamaskowane postacie w czarnych szatach – Śmierciożercy._

— _Proszę, proszę, mój drogi kuzyn należy do słynnego Zakonu Feniksa — odezwał się szyderczy głos Bellatrix Lestrange. _

_Jako dzieci byliśmy bardzo blisko, jednak wystarczyło żebym trafił do Gryffindoru, by się mnie wyrzekła._

— _Nie mów, że się tego nie spodziewałaś, Bello. Ja zawsze miałem naturę buntownika, nie mógłbym, tak jak ty, płaszczyć się przed Voldemortem._

— _Jak śmiesz wymawiać jego imię, ty plugawa zakało rodziny! — krzyknęła wściekła._

— _Śmiem, bo w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie jestem jego pieskiem na posyłki! — syknąłem._

_Czułem, jak Lunatyk obok mnie cały się spina. Sytuacja była beznadziejna. Ich było około dziesięciu nas dwóch oraz martwa Marlena. Właściwie mogliśmy zacząć kopać sobie groby. Jednak nie zamierzaliśmy się poddać. Jeśli umierać, to z godnością._

— _Przeklęty zdrajca własnej krwi! _

_Jej krzyk odbił się echem od ścian, przez co niemal miałem ochotę zatkać sobie uszy._

_Ja zdołałem się powstrzymać, jednak niektórzy ze Śmierciożerców nie byli tak odporni. To był jedyny moment. Pociągnąłem Remusa i zaczęliśmy biec. Za nami błyskały zaklęcia, które mijały nas dosłownie o cale. Na cały budynek było nałożone zaklęcie anty-deportacyjne, więc nie mieliśmy szans się deportować. Przypomniałem sobie o moim lusterku dwukierunkowym, które było połączone z lusterkiem Jamesa. Zawsze nosiliśmy je przy sobie, to był nasz prywatny środek komunikacji. Wyciągnąłem je z biegu z kieszeni, modląc się, by go nie upuścić._

— _James! — krzyknąłem. _

_Po chwili, która trwała wiecznie, w lusterku pojawiła się twarz mojego przyjaciela. Nie dałem mu dojść do słowa. _

— _Ktoś nas wydał, James, sprowadź pomoc bo za kilka minut będziemy martwi. _

_Uśmiech, który jeszcze przed chwilą miał na twarzy został zastąpiony mieszanką szoku i przerażenia._

— _Biegnę do Dumbledore'a — powiedział i zniknął. _

_Niewiele myśląc schowałem lusterko z powrotem do kieszeni._

_Przed nami korytarz skręcał gwałtownie lewo. Posłałem za siebie na oślep kilka zaklęć i przyśpieszyłem biegu. Nasza ucieczka nie trwała długo, kilka minut później przed nami wyrosła ściana. Byliśmy w pułapce. Nie minęła dłuższa chwila, a przed nami stanęli ciężko dyszący Śmierciożercy._

— _Koniec ucieczki! — warknęła wściekła Leastrange. — Zakon Feniksa straci dziś trójkę ludzi! Crucio!_

_Koszmarny ból przeszył całe moje ciało, mięśnie napięły się boleśnie, a warga, którą nie wiem kiedy przygryzłem. zaczęła krwawić. Ból odbierający zmysły zdawał się trwać i trwać, nim Bella zdjęła łaskawie swoje zaklęcie._

— _Co by tu z wami zrobić? Popatrzcie jak Dumbledore troszczy się o swoich ludzi, wysłał was na pewną śmierć. _

_Dźwięk jej śmiechu przyprawiał o ciarki._

— _Pospiesz się Bella, Czarny Pan nie lubi czekać — rzekł Malfoy._

— _Psujesz całą zabawę, Lucjuszu._

— _Pamiętaj, że mamy coś ważniejszego do roboty, niż torturowanie twojego plugawego kuzyna i jego obrzydliwego przyjaciela._

— _Daj mi dziesięć minut i możemy się stąd zabierać._

— _Masz pięć minut i ani sekundy dłużej!_

— _Świetnie! Crucio!_

_Tym razem zaklęcie było wymierzone w Lunatyka. _

— _Sectumsempra_

_I znów oberwałem ja. Niewidzialne noże poci,ły całą moją klatkę piersiową. Nie miałem pojęcia. kto rzucił zaklęcie, ale głos brzmiał dziwnie znajomo. Ból uniemożliwił mi koncentrację. Biała koszula powoli zaczęła przesiąkać krwią. Miałem ochotę krzyczeć, drzeć się wniebogłosy. Powstrzymała mnie przed tym jedynie przysięga złożona przez Huncwotów._

„_Jeśli nas złapią, obiecajcie, że przed śmiercią nie okażecie im słabości, że nie uda im się nas złamać. Podziałajmy im wtedy na nerwy ten ostatni raz!"_

_Jedyne co mi teraz pozostało, to przygryzać boleśnie wargę i czekać aż się wykrwawię albo oberwę zaklęciem uśmiercającym. Przed oczami miałem obraz Dorcas Meadowes i Anabell Crage, które przed śmiercią przeszły wielogodzinne tortury. Wiele razy zastanawiałem się co one czuły, o czym myślały, czy miały nadzieje, że wyjdą z tego cało? Kiedy, dorwali je Śmierciożercy, Dorcas była w piątym miesiącu ciąży z Fabianem. Z pewnością miała nadzieję na ratunek._

_Następnych parę minut była prawdziwą katorgą. Cały mój umysł wypełniał przenikliwy ból, który nie ustępował nawet na sekundę._

— _Rzućcie różdżki, jesteście otoczeni! _

_Magicznie zwielokrotniony głos Dumbledore'a rozległ się w pomieszczeniu._

_Miałem ochotę zatańczyć ze szczęścia, jednak dotkliwy ból całego ciała skutecznie mi to uniemożliwił. Dookoła nas rozgorzała bitwa. Ani ja, ani Lunatyk nie byliśmy w stanie się ruszyć. Widziałem Jamesa, który biegł w naszą stronę; na moje usta mimo bólu wkradł się blady uśmiech. Niespodziewanie poczułem jak ostrze rodzinnego sztyletu Blacków przebija mój brzuch._

— _To cię nauczy, że rodziny nie należy zdradzać! —wysyczał mi przy uchu głos, którego tak bałem się usłyszeć._

_Regulus, mój braciszek, który przychodził do mnie w nocy cały zapłakany z powodu koszmarów. Braciszek, który znienawidził mnie, kiedy trafiłem do Gryffindoru. Mój mały braciszek, którego nie udało mi się uchronić przed wpływem mojej rodzinki. Braciszek, którego mimo nienawiści, jaką mnie darzył, kochałem całym sercem. Mój braciszek właśnie wbił mi sztylet w brzuch. To samo w sobie było czymś nie do pomyślenia, jednak nie sztylet tkwiący w moim brzuchu tak mnie przeraził, a trucizna, którą był nasączony jak każdy rodowy sztylet i o której Regulus doskonale wiedział._

_(Koniec wspomnienia)_

Już wcześniej podejrzewałem, że Regulus został Śmierciożercą, ale nigdy nie powiedziałbym, że spróbuje mnie zabić. To właśnie wtedy Regulus przestał dla mnie istnieć. Wcześniej miałem nadzieję, że mój brat pójdzie po rozum do głowy, jednak to, co zrobił odebrało mi ją całkowicie.

Gdyby nie Lily i jej zdolności w dziedzinie eliksirów i antidotów zginąłbym jak nic. Mogę spokojnie powiedzieć, że zawdzięczam jej życie.

Biorę głęboki oddech i odpycham od siebie wspomnienia. Nie czas teraz na rozpamiętywanie. Wyjęte z ramek zdjęcia wkładam do kieszeni.

Ruszam w dalszą drogę.

Dokąd?

A kto to wie?


	4. Rozdział 4 — Demony przeszłości

_**Rozdział 4 — Demony przeszłości**_

Wolność.

Czym jest wolność?

Myślałem, że będę szczęśliwy, kiedy ją odzyskam.

Ale nie jestem.

Przeszłość nie pozwala mi o sobie zapomnieć. Wspomnienia pojawiają się na każdym kroku i nie sposób jest nie pamiętać.

Ale to dobrze – nie mogę zapomnieć. Nie chcę zapomnieć, bo to szczęśliwe wspomnienia, mimo że sprawiają mi ból. Kiedyś to samo powiedziała Lily o Anabell i Dorcas, swoich najlepszych przyjaciółkach, które zginęły podczas wojny jeszcze przed tym, jak Voldemort zjawił się w Dolinie Godryka, by zabić ją i Jamesa.

_Dwudziesty ósmy stycznia 1981 roku_

_Staliśmy w deszczu, patrząc pustym wzrokiem na dwa stojące obok siebie nagrobki. _

_Były martwe i żadne z nas nie mogło temu zaprzeczyć. Zginęły. Zginęły jak bohaterki. Może postawią im w przyszłości pomniki? Może po śmiertelnie odznaczą je orderem Merlina? Nie wiem. Co by nie zrobili – one pozostaną martwe._

**_**Dorcas Meadowes**_**

_Urodzona 14 marca 1960 roku_

_Zmarła 26 stycznia 1981 roku_

„_Ci, których kochamy nie umierają nigdy, bo miłość, to nieśmiertelność"_

**_**Anabell Crage**_**

_Urodzona 17 czerwca 1960 roku_

_Zmarła 26 stycznia 1981 roku_

„_Żegnając przyjaciela, nie płacz, ponieważ jego nieobecność ukaże ci to, co najbardziej w nim kochasz"_

_Czułem jakby to wszystko było snem, koszmarem, z którego zaraz się wybudzę. Dorcas, dziewczyna, która w Hogwarcie wrzeszczała na mnie i resztę Huncwotów, kiedy przefarbowaliśmy jej włosy na niebiesko. Dorcas, która z szalonej imprezowiczki stała się dojrzałą kobietą, gotową na macierzyństwo. I Anabell. Zawsze spokojna, wyrozumiała, jednak na polu zamieniała się w prawdziwą lwicę. Anabell i Dorcas były cudownymi osobami, nie powinny umrzeć tak młodo. Niespodziewanie czuję dotyk ciepłej, małej dłoni na ramieniu._

— _Lily...? _

_Patrzę na nią pytająco, jednak ona całkowicie to ignoruje. Łapie mnie za rękę, ściskając ją lekko._

— _To dziwne, prawda? — pyta cicho, nie odrywając wzroku od nagrobków. — Jeszcze tydzień temu miałam obok siebie dwie cudowne przyjaciółki, a teraz? Teraz po prostu już ich nie ma — kończy łamiącym się głosem._

_Chciałbym móc ją pocieszyć, ale nie potrafię. Nie potrafię, bo czuję dokładnie to samo. Jeszcze tydzień temu dwie cudowne osoby żyły na tym świecie, a teraz leżą trzy metry pod ziemią. Zimne, nieruchome, martwe. Ich śmierć boleśnie uświadomiła mi, że żadne z nas nie jest nieśmiertelne._

— _Ale to nie znaczy, że mogę o nich zapomnieć — kontynuuje Lily, pociągając nosem. — Nie mogę. Nie chcę, bo to one wniosły radość do mojego życia. Owszem, zapomnienie sprawiłoby, że rana w moim sercu przestanie krwawić, ale byłoby to ujmą dla ich pamięci. Zapomnienie i obojętność to najgorsze grzechy, Syriuszu. — Łzy znów przyozdabiają jej zarumienione od zimna policzki._

_Miałem wrażenie, że Lily potrafi czytać w moich myślach. Wypowiedziała na głos wszystko to, co czułem. I znów jestem pod wrażeniem, jak niezwykłą osobą jest Lily Potter._

_(Koniec wspomnienia)_

Mam wrażenie jakby to wydarzyło się w innym życiu. Mimo że bardzo bym chciał dziś już nie jestem w stanie przypomnieć sobie koloru jej oczu. Nie potrafię przywołać wesołego śmiechu Jamesa ani uśmiechu Dorcas. Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć zapachu Remusa i pierwszych kroczków Harry'ego. To wszystko zabrali mi dementorzy, pozostawiając jedynie zimną pustkę, która co dzień mi o sobie przypomina tępym bólem w piersi. Jedyne czego teraz pragnę, to zemsta. To ona stała się moim celem. Tak nisko upadłem. Co dalej, kiedy już się zemszczę? Czy będę mógł spokojnie odejść? Czy będę potrafił pożegnać się z życiem? A może odnajdę Remusa i Harry'ego, wszystko im wytłumaczę i...

No właśnie, co później? Dla mnie nie ma później. Jestem skazany za morderstwo, którego nie popełniłem, ale kto mi uwierzy? Nie mogę wciągnąć w to bagno ludzi, których kocham.

Krążę bez celu i nagle ogarnia mnie przemożna chęć zrobienia czegoś. Czegokolwiek. Po prostu czuję, że dłużej nie zniosę już tej bezczynności.

Harry!

Remus!

Harry!

Remus!

Te dwa imiona odbijają się echem po mojej głowie. Czuję, że muszę zobaczyć którego z nich, by przekonać się, że naprawdę są żywi, bezpieczni, szczęśliwi. Robi się już ciemno, kiedy podejmuję decyzję o udaniu się na Privet Drive, gdzie mieszka Petunia (a przynajmniej mieszkała dwanaście lat temu). Jeśli Harry jednak tam mieszka... Cóż, chciałbym go zobaczyć. A później... później zobaczy się.

* * *

Co mnie podkusiło żeby tu przyjść?

Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jest dom Petuni. A nawet jeśli go znajdę, szanse, że Harry tu mieszka są bliskie zera. Pewnie przyjęła go jakaś rodzina czarodziei i wychował się w szczęśliwym domu, a nie z Petunią, która ze wszystkich rzeczy na świecie najbardziej nienawidzi magii. Niespodziewanie moje wyostrzone zmysły animaga wychwytują dźwięk czyiś kroków. Mimo że pod postacią psa szanse, że ktoś mnie rozpozna są naprawdę niewielkie, to rzucam się w stronę krzaków. Kroki rozbrzmiewają coraz bliżej mnie i mimowolnie spinam się gotowy do ucieczki.

I wtedy go zobaczyłem. Szedł szybkim krokiem, ciągnąc za sobą kufer. Wydawał się nieco strapiony, a może rozzłoszczony? Moje serce zaczęło bić szybciej, oddech przyśpieszył.

James.

Mój martwy przyjaciel stał przede mną. Przez krótką chwilę byłem pewny, że zaraz podniesie rękę do włosów, by stworzyć na głowie jeszcze większy bałagan. Nieświadomy tego, co robię, ruszyłem do przodu. Łapą nadepnąłem na jakiś patyk, który wydał przy tym cichy dźwięk. Był on jednak na tyle głośny, by zaalarmować chłopaka stojącego przede mną. Odwrócił się w moją stronę z różdżką wyciągniętą przed siebie.

— Lumos!

Może to głupie, ale wydawało mi się, że wręcz mogę usłyszeć nutkę strachu w jego głosie.

Małe światełko zajarzyło się przy końcu różdżki, oświetlając dokładnie twarz chłopaka. Zielone oczy rozglądały się czujnie dookoła.

To nie James! — krzyczało coś we mnie rozpaczliwie.

Oczy Jamesa z pewnością nie były zielone. Skowyt przepełniony uczuciem zdrady, niesprawiedliwości i bólu wydobył się z mojego gardła, nim zdołałem go powstrzymać. Chłopiec odskoczył gwałtownie do tyłu, potykając się przy tym. Wyciągnął rękę przed siebie, a po chwili z głośnym hukiem pojawił się przed nim Błędny Rycerz.

Biegłem.

Biegłem, nie mogąc się zatrzymać. Czułem, że nie mogę spędzić ani sekundy dłużej w pobliżu chłopaka, który jest tak łudząco podobny do Jamesa. Biegłem, starając się wyrzucić z głowy silną zieleń tych oczu. Oczu, które z nieznanych mi przyczyn przynosiły na myśl uczucie ciepła, miłości, akceptacji. Oczu tak podobnych do oczu Lily.

Zatrzymałem się gwałtownie, uświadamiając sobie kim mógł... kim był ten chłopiec.

Harry.

Mój mały Harry. Czy to możliwe, by był tak podobny do Jamesa? I te oczy. Kiedy Harry był dzieckiem, to właśnie jego oczami wszyscy byli zachwyceni.

Rozglądam się dookoła. Już dawno nie jestem w miejscu, gdzie zobaczyłem chrześniaka. Musiałem biec dłużej, niż sądziłem. Domy stoją tu coraz rzadziej, a w oddali widać delikatny zarys lasu. Wzdycham na swój psi sposób i kładę się w najbardziej ukrytym przed ludzkim wzrokiem miejscu. Układam głowę na łapach i modlę się o sen.

* * *

Samotność. Od czasu do czasu dotyka każdego z nas. Jest bólem w sercu, którego nie potrafimy wytłumaczyć. Samotność to łzy wylane w poduszkę i rozpaczliwe próby zduszenia szlochu. Samotność to uczucie opuszczenia. Samotność to skrajna potrzeba bycia kochanym. Samotność oznacza tępe rwanie w piersi i pytanie „dlaczego" pozostawione bez odpowiedzi. Samotność jest uczuciem opuszczenia i niepotrzebności. Samotność jest częścią człowieczeństwa. Samotność tak piekielnie boli.

Jeszcze nigdy nie byłem tak samotny.

Niedługo zaczyna się nowy rok szkolny. Pierwszego września uczniowie wsiądą do Ekspresu Londyn – Hogwart. Długie pożegnania, próby ukrycia łez, uściski pełne miłości, uściski przyjaciół i radosne rozmowy o Quidditchu. To wszystko, za czym tak tęsknię. Podróż do Hogwartu nie była ciężka – deportowałem się na obrzeżach wioski i stamtąd, pod postacią psa, ruszyłem do zamku.

Od tego czasu ukrywam się w Zakazanym Lesie. Za towarzysza mam jedynie strach. Przechadzam się po lesie, wspominając minione czasy. Tak bardzo chciałbym móc przeżyć to jeszcze raz, dostać kolejną szansę. To zostanie moim największym pragnieniem. Nawet jeśli nie może zostać spełnione.

Staram się przypomnieć sobie twarz Jamesa. Próbuję odtworzyć w głowie śmiech Lily. Chcę odzyskać to, co odebrał mi Azkaban i mimo że nie mam szans na normalne życie, nie chcę przestać wierzyć. W co? Nie mam pojęcia.

* * *

Zaczęło się. Uczniowie przyjechali do szkoły. Wśród nich jest gdzieś tam Harry. W którymś z hogwardzkich gabinetów mieszka Remus. Gdzieś tam – wewnątrz zamku – Minerva McGonagall naucza Transmutacji, a Filch, jak za dawnych czasów, donosi na uczniów, łamiących regulamin. Starałem się nie myśleć o tym, że wśród tego wszystkiego znajduje się ten parszywy zdrajca, gotów w każdej chwili skrzywdzić mojego chrześniaka. Złość nic nie dawała, jedynie pogarszała moje samopoczucie.

Ogólnie rzecz ujmując było ze mną źle. Koszmary nie opuszczały mnie ani na chwilę. Dementorzy krążyli wokół zamku i mimo że nie mogli się do niego zbliżać, to ja wydawałem się być wyczulony na nich. Wycofałem się więc głębiej w las, starając się unikać przenikającego do szpiku kości chłodu.

Zawładnęła mną rutyna. Co jakiś czas udawałem się na polowanie. Byłem dość sporych rozmiarów, więc nie przysparzało mi to kłopotu. Dzięki Merlinowi potrafiłem rozpalić ogień bez różdżki lub mugolskiej zapalniczki, więc nie musiałem jeść surowego mięsa. Praktycznie rzecz ujmując miałem przy sobie jedynie fragment gazety, który zmobilizował mnie do ucieczki z tego piekła, zdjęcie z domu Lily i Jamesa oraz stary scyzoryk, który towarzyszył mi w Azkabanie.

Sprawy nabrały rozpędu pewnego wrześniowego popołudnia. Wyszedłem na chwilę na szkolne błonia. Leżałem w cieniu wielkiego dębu, pod którym w przeszłości siadaliśmy z przyjaciółmi. Uczniowie nazywali to drzewo, drzewem Huncwotów. Uśmiechnąłem się w duchu na wspomnienie tej nazwy. Właśnie wtedy dostrzegłem, przechadzającego się nieopodal mnie, rudego kota. Jego pyszczek był zabawnie spłaszczony, jakby wbiegł w ścianę podczas biegu, ogon wyglądał, jak szczotka to czyszczenia butelek. Patrzył na mnie nieufnie, a jego wzrok mówił: wiem kim jesteś.

Dużo czasu minęło, nim przekonałem kota, który nawiasem mówiąc był piekielnie inteligentny, że warto mi zaufać. Opowiedziałem mu swoją historię, a on w końcu mi uwierzył. Próbował przynieść mi Petera, jednak okazało się, że szczur jest dobrze pilnowany przez swojego właściciela, który z kolei okazał się być przyjacielem Harry'ego.

Krzywołap, bo tak nazywał się kot, przynosił mi również od czasu do czasu coś do jedzenia. Czas spędzony w Zakazanym Lesie nie poszedł na marne. Poświęciłem go na analizę mojego życia. Samotność ma swoje dobre strony, mogłem w końcu naprawdę przyjąć do wiadomości, że Jamesa już nie ma i nigdy, przenigdy już nie powróci. Pogodziłem się w pewnym stopniu z tym czego nie mogłem zaakceptować w Azkabanie. Nie zmniejszyło to w żadnym stopniu mojego bólu, który niosła ze sobą śmierć Lily i Jamesa, ale mówią, że akceptacja to pierwszy stopień do wyleczenia. Może mają rację? Może kiedyś?


	5. Rozdział 5 — Prawda cię wyzwoli

_**Rozdział 5 — Prawda cię wyzwoli**_

Cisza. Niezmącona niczym, doskonała w każdym calu cisza. Cisza przyprawiająca o dreszcze. Cisza wypełniająca każdy, najmniejszy kawałek mnie.

Ciemność. Ciemność nieprzerywana najmniejszym promieniem światła. Ciemność uniemożliwiająca zachowanie odwagi.

Chłód. Chłód przenikający do szpiku kości. Chłód przynoszący na myśl uczucie beznadziejnej pustki.

I niczym w teatrze na scenie pojawiają się aktorzy, tak przede mną pojawiają się widma osób, które kiedyś kochałem. Cichy głos kobiety, przecina ciszę niczym sztylet:

— Czy jesteś dumny z tego co zrobiłeś?

Słowa ranią każdy fragment mnie, zabierają wszystko, co mi pozostało. I wiem, gdzieś w zakamarkach umysłu, gdzie jeszcze tlą się resztki zdrowego rozsądku, jestem pewien, że to dopiero początek.

— Porzuciłeś mnie, bracie.

Kulę się w sobie, próbuję zatykać uszy. Na marne. Te głosy są we mnie. To wszystko winy, które pochodzą prosto z mojej duszy.

— Zabiłeś nas, Syriuszu!

Nie umiem tego znieść, to ponad moje siły. Głos, którego nigdy nie słyszałem włącza się monolog oskarżeń (podświadomie wiem do kogo należy):

— Dzięki twojej naiwności, jestem sierotą!

— Zabrałeś to, co w moim życiu najcenniejsze — oskarża mnie kolejny głos, a ja nie potrafię... Nie chcę się bronić, bo wiem, że oni wszyscy mają rację.

— Przepraszam.

To jedyne, co potrafię powiedzieć.

— Przepraszasz – jak miło. Tylko, że twoje przeprosiny są nic nie warte. Nie zwrócą nam życia. Nie wrócą rodziców naszemu synowi.

— Wybaczcie mi! — błagam rozpaczliwie. — Wybaczcie!

— Niektórych rzeczy po prostu nie można wybaczyć, Syriuszu.

Ostatnie zdanie, wypowiedziane cichym głosem Lily Potter, wybudza mnie z kolejnego koszmaru sennego. Nie potrafię zliczyć, który to już raz. Mój koszmar zawsze wygląda tak samo. Znajome do bólu głosy, raniące oskarżenia i kryjąca się w nich prawda.

Zamykam oczy, próbując wyrównać oddech. Nawet pod postacią psa, którego uczucia są wiele prostsze do opanowanie, nie jestem w stanie pozbyć się demonów przeszłości. Mam dziwne przeczucie, że tak naprawdę nigdy mi się to nie uda.

* * *

Noc duchów. Rocznica ich śmierci. Wszyscy świętują rocznicę zniknięcia Voldemorta, zapominając, że w tym samym czasie dwójka wspaniałych ludzi straciła życie.

Lily zawsze mawiała, że dzieci dziedziczą po rodzicach chrzestnych różne cechy oraz, że jeśli Harry odziedziczy mój temperament, to żywcem oberwie mnie ze skóry.

To prawda, mój temperament często podejmuję decyzje za mnie. Tak stało się i tym razem. W noc Halloween, kiedy wszyscy byli na uczcie, udałem się do zamku. Z tego co wiedziałem, Peter mieszkał w Wieży Gryffindoru. I tu pojawiał się problem – nie znałem hasła do wieży i moja wycieczka na nic się zdała.

Niedługo później miał odbyć się mecz Quidditcha, Ravenclaw – Gryffindor. Harry grał na pozycji Szukającego, tak jak James. Chciałem zobaczyć, czy jest tak samo dobry jak ojciec, jednak to, co zobaczyłem na boisku przeszło moje najśmielsze oczekiwania. Sposób, w jaki chłopak prowadził miotłę, unikał tłuczków — był po prostu niezwykły.

James z pewnością byłby z niego dumny. Za to Lily, która nigdy nie mogła zrozumieć uroku tak niebezpiecznej gry, umarłaby na zawał, gdyby zobaczyła wyczyny swojego syna.

Wszystko popsuło zjawienie się dementorów, którzy najwyraźniej zgłodnieli.

Bezradnie patrzyłem, jak mój syn chrzestny spada z miotły, co było odpowiedzią na ich obecność. Kto jak kto, ale Harry miał wystarczająco złe wspomnienia, by stracić przytomność w obecności tych potworów.

Jak zwykły tchórz uciekłem do lasu. Ale nie mogłem ryzykować. Jeśli Remus był na trybunach, to byłby koniec. Nie teraz, nie kiedy jestem już tak blisko.

Później dowiedziałem się od Krzywołapa, że miotła chłopaka została zniszczona w wyniku spotkania z Bijącą Wierzbą. Uśmiechnąłem się wtedy szeroko. Chyba miałem pomysł na prezent Bożonarodzeniowy dla chrześniaka. Oczywiście nie mogłem sam pojawić się w sklepie sportowym, mówiąc żeby nie przejmowali się, że jestem zbiegłym z Azkabanu więźniem, bo nie chcę zrobić im krzywdy a jedynie kupić chrześniakowi prezent na święta. Nie… Coś mi mówiło, że to by nie przeszło. Mimo mojej lekkomyślności nie byłem na tyle naiwny, by osobiście kupić miotłę. Musiałem więc wymyślić coś innego. I wymyśliłem. Tu znów pomógł mi Krzywołap. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że mogę zaprzyjaźnić się z kotem. Nie, nie chodziło tu o stereotypy typu „kot i pies to naturalni wrogowie". Po prostu nigdy nie przepadałem za kotami, były dla mnie zbyt niezależne. Jednak kiedy poznałem mojego rudego przyjaciela, okazało się, że po raz kolejny się myliłem, koty są tak samo lojalne jak i psy, po prostu okazują to w nieco inny sposób.

* * *

Czas płynął powoli, nieśpiesznie, jednak w dalszym ciągu płynął. Minęły święta Bożego Narodzenia, które spędziłem w Dolinie Godryka przy ich grobie. Dobiegł końca styczeń i zaczął się luty. W tym czasie nie wydarzyło się nic nadzwyczajnego.

Nadszedł czas kolejnego meczu. Biorąc pod uwagę, że ostatnim razem nieźle nastraszyłem Harry'ego swoim pojawieniem się na trybunach, tym razem postanowiłem być nieco bardziej dyskretny.

Kiedy zobaczyłem chłopaka na miotle, którą wysłałem mu jako prezent, promieniowałem wręcz dumą. Mecz był długi i zacięty, każda drużyna wydawała się bardziej pragnąć zwycięstwa z każdą sekundą. Aż w końcu szukający dostrzegli znicza.

Niespodziewanie na boisku dostrzegłem ciemne kształty. Niemożliwe. Wyczuwałem ich z odległości mili a teraz? Nic. Żadnego chłodu, żadnych głosów w głowie, żadnego napływu złych wspomnień. Spojrzałem z niepokojem w stronę Harry'ego. On również ich dostrzegł. Wyciągnął zza szkarłatnej szaty do gry, różdżkę i krzyknął coś czego nie dałem rady usłyszeć. Z jego różdżki wydobył się wielki, srebrny kształt.

Patronus. W wieku trzynastu lat... Przyjrzałem mu się dokładnie i zamarłem. Jeśli dobrze by mu się przypatrzyć, można było dostrzec zarys dumnego jelenia. James.

W końcowym wyniku Gryffindor wygrał mecz, a dementorami okazała się być czwórka złośliwych Ślizgonów. Cóż, warto było popatrzeć na McGonagall wrzeszczącą na nich, za próbę sabotowania meczu. To miłe, że przynajmniej raz w życiu nie krzyczała na mnie i... Jamesa. Choć jeśli nad tym pomyślę, to teraz na mój widok za pewne zaczęłaby strzelać śmiertelnymi zaklęciami, więc nie jestem pewny, czy powinienem się cieszyć.

Wtedy go dostrzegłem. Mówił coś do Harry'ego z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach, wskazując w stronę wspomnianych Ślizgonów, którzy aktualnie próbowali wyplątać się z własnych szat. Wyglądał na starszego niż powinien, w jego włosach było zdecydowanie zbyt wiele siwych pasm. Twarz miał zmęczoną, a spojrzenie osoby, która zbyt wiele w życiu przeszła.

Zaskomlałem żałośnie. Chciałbym móc przytulić go, powiedzieć mu prawdę. Ale nie mogę, nie uwierzy mi. Zresztą, nim zdołałbym wydusić choć słowo już leżałbym martwy. Mam dziwne przeczucie, że Remus nie zawahałby się.

W Lupinie rzadko można dostrzec prawdziwego wilka, gdy księżyca nie ma na niebie, lecz w momentach zagrożenia to właśnie ten wilk przejmuje nad nim władzę.

Wzdycham ciężko, ostatni raz obrzucając spojrzeniem dwójkę najdroższych mi ludzi, po czym wracam do lasu. Tam już czeka na mnie Krzywołap.

Jednak tym razem ma mi do przekazania listę haseł do wieży Gryffindoru, którą zrobił sobie jeden z trzeciorocznych.

Postanawiam, że tej nocy w końcu to wszystko zakończę. Tym razem wejdę do tej piekielnej wieży i tym razem już się nie zawaham. Nie pozwolę, by powtórzyła się sytuacja sprzed dwunastu lat.

* * *

Moja wycieczka do wieży Gryffindoru okazała się kompletną stratą czasu. Nie znalazłem Petera i musiałem uciekać w popłochu, gdy jeden z chłopców obudził się i zaczął krzyczeć. Jednym słowem, równie dobrze mogę palnąć sobie w łeb. Chyba powoli zaczynam tracić nadzieję. Ale jeśli Azkaban czegoś mnie nauczył, to z pewnością cierpliwości. Więc czekam. I nie wiem, jak długo to jeszcze potrwa, ale czekam.

Każdego dnia słońce pnie się ku górze a następnie, po godzinach wspinaczki, chyli się ku zachodowi.

Czekam.

* * *

Nim się obejrzałem zima przeminęła. Słońce świeciło z większą zawziętością, drzewa powoli zazieleniały się, kwiaty rozkwitały dookoła mnie, zwierzęta w lesie budziły do życia. Obserwowanie tego wszystkiego było naprawdę cudownym uczuciem. Pierwszy raz od dwunastu lat czułem jakąś namiastkę wolności. Choćby miał nią być delikatny podmuch wiatru czy pierwsze krople wiosennego deszczu.

Nastał przeważający w upały czerwiec. Moja bezradność zaczęła wdawać mi się we znaki.

I wtedy pojawiła się okazja. Była tam cała czwórka. Mój chrześniak, dwójka jego przyjaciół, Ron i Hermiona, oraz Peter.

Nie mogłem się nadziwić ich lojalności wobec siebie – chłopak z ranną nogą i dziewczyna z rozciętą wargą osłonili Harry'ego własnym ciałem. Oczywiście myśleli, że chcę go zabić.

Później dołączył do nas Remus. Zobaczył Petera na mapie i wtedy zrozumiał. Byliśmy w trakcie tłumaczenia dzieciom całej historii, kiedy pojawił się Smarkerus. I kiedy wydawało się, że to już koniec, trójka przyjaciół znów mnie zadziwiła. Oszołomili go w tym samym czasie.

Gdyby sytuacja nie była tak poważna roześmiałbym się na widok dziewczynki, która gwałtownie zbladła i zaczęła mruczeć pod nosem, głosem pełnym paniki „Zaatakowaliśmy nauczyciela! Merlinie, zaatakowaliśmy nauczyciela. Ale się wpakowaliśmy, ale się wpakowaliśmy!".

Ujawniliśmy, kim naprawdę jest Parszywek i w końcu trójka przyjaciół uwierzyła nam. Bezcenny był widok Harry'ego, powoli kiwającego głową na potwierdzenie swojej wiary w opowiedzianą przez nas historię.

I już wycelowaliśmy różdżki w tego parszywego zdrajcę, już miałem w ustach dwa niewybaczalne słowa, gdy chłopak wbiegł przed nas, zasłaniając Glizdogona własnym ciałem.

„Uważam, że mój tata nie chciałby, żeby jego najlepsi przyjaciele zostali mordercami." — brzmiało mi w głowie echo wypowiedzianych przez chłopca słów.

A potem, gdy szliśmy w stronę zamku, zapytałem Harry'ego, czy chciałby ze mną zamieszkać. Nigdy nie zapomnę jego zielonych oczu, tak łudząco podobnych do oczu Lily, w których tliła się nadzieja. Szczerego uśmiechu na jego twarzy i słów „Pewnie, że chciałbym z tobą zamieszkać" wypowiedzianych lekko ochrypłym głosem. I nagle...

Chmura minęła księżyc, na ziemi pojawiły się długie cienie, a na nas spłynęły kaskadami strugi księżycowego światła.

Jak mogłem o tym zapomnieć?! To była pełnia! A Remus... Przecież Remus jest wilkołakiem.

Wszystko poszło nie tak jak powinno.

Ucieczka Petera.

Próba ratowania dzieci przed Wilkołakiem.

I na sam koniec, żeby nie było za wesoło, zjawili się Dementorzy.

Wspominałem już, że jestem na nich wyczulony? Tak więc, kiedy zbliżyli się do mnie straciłem przytomność. Ostatnim, co zarejestrowałem był czyjś krzyk. Ktoś krzyczał moje imię. Ten głos brzmiał znajomo, było w nim tyle strachu. Chciałem powiedzieć, żeby się nie bał, że wszystko jest w porządku, jednak język odmówił mi posłuszeństwa. Widok zaczęła przesłaniać mi biała mgła, a otaczające mnie dźwięki zastąpił krzyk Jamesa.

Jakaś część mnie była świadoma, że to już koniec, że tracąc przytomność poddaje się. Dementorzy nie zawahają się, nie po tym jak dostali kilka miesięcy temu pozwolenie, by mnie pocałować.

To tak trywialnie brzmi... Pocałunek Dementora. Kiedy pierwszy raz o tym usłyszałem miałem ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem. No bo jak istota tak mroczna, jak dementor, może kogoś pocałować? Moja chora wyobraźnia oczywiście widziała różowe kwiaty i pełno świec dookoła. Nic bardziej mylnego. Pocałunek dementora nie ma w sobie ani grama romantyzmu.

Pocałunek dementora, oznacza wyssanie duszy przez usta.

Los gorszy od śmierci — rozbrzmiewają mi w głowie słowa Lily sprzed lat.

Miała rację, wyssanie duszy, to coś o stokroć gorszego od śmierci.

* * *

Obudziłem się z potwornym bólem głowy. To tak, jakby ktoś grał nią w mugolską piłkę nożną.

I wtedy wspomnienia wróciły z ogromną siłą. Wrzeszcząca chata, Peter, pełnia, dementorzy.

Więc jakim cudem moja dusza, wciąż jest na swoim miejscu?

Rozejrzałem się dookoła. Byłem w Hogwarcie, to było pewne. Jednak nie to mnie tak zdziwiło. Nade mną stał Dumbledore. Nic się nie zmienił przez te dwanaście lat. Może jedynie broda urosła mu o kilka cali i parę zmarszczek pojawiło się na jego twarzy do kompletu? Nie byłem pewny.

— Witaj, Syriuszu.

Jego głos, zazwyczaj miły i ciepły, teraz przesiąknięty był chłodem. Wzdrygnąłem się niemal niezauważalnie.

— Widzę, że już się obudziłeś. Nie zabiorę ci dużo czasu, nie obawiaj się. Jedyne, co chciałem, to zadać ci pytanie, które nurtuje mnie od przeszło dwunastu lat: dlaczego, Syriuszu? Co takiego dał ci Voldemort? Co było tak cenne, by zdradzić najlepszego przyjaciela, jego żonę i własnego chrześniaka?

— To nie tak — zaprzeczyłem, gwałtownie potrząsając głową. — Nigdy nie zdradziłem Lily i Jamesa! Jeśli tylko da mi pan szansę, wyjaśnię wszystko.

Starszy mężczyzna przez chwilę taksuje mnie spojrzeniem. Nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić, ale mam wrażenie, że on po prostu wiedziałby, gdybym skłamał

— Więc mów. Radzę ci jednak się pośpieszyć, niebawem zjawią się dementorzy.

— Czyli jednak mój los jest przesądzony?

— Tego nie powiedziałem. Nie jeśli faktycznie jesteś niewinny, to nie pozwolę, by spotkał cię ten okrutny los. Jednak jeśli kłamiesz – tak, wtedy twój los jest przesądzony.

Więc mówiłem. Opowiedziałem, jak staliśmy się nielegalnymi animagami dla Remusa, jak każdej pełni wymykaliśmy się na szczeniackie wędrówki z wilkołakiem, jak w ostatniej chwili Lily i James pod moją namową, zdecydowali się na zmianę strażnika tajemnicy, jak zbyt późno przybyłem do ich domu i jak Glizdogon zamordował dwunastu mugoli, po czym zmienił się w szczura. A Dumbledore mi uwierzył.

— Co teraz ze mną będzie? — zapytałem w końcu, przerywając ciszę, która powstała kiedy skończyłem mówić.

— Korneliusz jest ślepy. — Starzec westchnął cicho. — Z pewnością nie będzie chciał przyznać się do błędu Ministerstwa Magii.

— Czyli pozwoli im pan...

— Tego nie powiedziałem, Syriuszu. Nie pozwolę im ukarać niewinnego człowieka, jednak twoje oczyszczenie z zarzutów będzie musiało zaczekać. Przykro mi ale będziesz musiał nadal wieść los uciekiniera.

Pod koniec swojej wypowiedzi spojrzał na mnie smutno.

— Chyba już się przyzwyczaiłem — mruknąłem.

— Zostawię cię teraz i pójdę zorganizować twoją... hmm... Nazwijmy to: ucieczkę. Do widzenia, Syriuszu. Liczę, że jeszcze się spotkamy, mój drogi chłopcze.

— Jasne, w takim razie do zobaczenia, profesorze.

Kiedy drzwi się za nim zamknęły pierwszy raz odkąd się obudziłem poczułem napływ paniki. Kilka minut później usłyszałem pukanie w okno. Wyjrzałem za nie, na moment zamierając. Chwilę potem zerwałem się z krzesła i podbiegłem w stronę szyby. Spróbowałem otworzyć okno, jednak bez skutku – było zamknięte.

— Odsuń się — krzyknęła Hermiona siedząca na Hipogryfie. — Alohomora!

Okno otworzyło się z trzaskiem. Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, co widzę. Harry i Hermiona siedzieli na grzbiecie olbrzymiego Hipogryfa, który z kolei szybował jakieś sto stóp nad ziemią.

— Jak... Jak... — wybełkotałem oniemiały.

— Wychodź, nie mamy wiele czasu — powiedział Harry, trzymając mocno Hipogryfa za szyję, by go uspokoić. — Musisz wyjść przez okno. Dementorzy już idą. Macnair po nich poszedł.

Miałem ochotę się roześmiać. Teraz zrozumiałem, co miał na myśli Dumbledore, mówiący o zorganizowaniu mojej ucieczki.

Miałem szczęście, że byłem taki chudy, dzięki temu przejście przez małe okno nie przysporzyło mi problemów. Wylądowaliśmy na szczycie wieży zachodniej. Harry i Hermiona natychmiast ześlizgnęli się z Hipogryfa.

— Syriuszu, musisz uciekać i to szybko — ponaglił mnie Harry. — W każdej chwili mogą zorientować się, że uciekłeś.

— Co się stało z drugim chłopcem? Ronem? — zapytałem z niepokojem, przypominając sobie o jego uszkodzonej nodze.

— Wyjdzie z tego. Wciąż jest nieprzytomny, ale pani Pomfrey mówi, że go wyleczy. Szybko, leć

Jednak ja nie ruszyłem się z miejsca. Przepełniała mnie duma. Lily i James byliby tacy szczęśliwi, mając takiego syna. Chłopak wyglądał jak idealna replika Jamesa, jednak z oczami Lily. Z tego na ile zdążyłem go poznać, wywnioskowałem, że jest tak samo wierny przyjaciołom jak ojciec i ma mój temperament. Gdyby Lily tu była, nie pożyłbym długo. Po Lily musiał odziedziczyć inteligencję. Uśmiecham się lekko na myśl, jak bardzo jest podobny do rodziców, nawet jeśli nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy.

— Jak mam ci dziękować? — pytam nagle, nie mogąc oderwać od niego oczu.

— UCIEKAJ! — krzyknęła jednocześnie dwójka przyjaciół.

Zawróciłem Hipogryfa, spoglądając w ciemne niebo.

— Jeszcze się zobaczymy — obiecuję chłopcu. — Jesteś... jesteś prawdziwym synem swoich rodziców, Harry.

I odleciałem.

I czułem się naprawdę wolny.

Pierwszy raz od dwunastu lat, czułem, że to co mnie otacza, to faktycznie jest wolność, a nie jedynie marna jej iluzja.


	6. Epilog — Umieranie

_**Epilog — Umieranie**_

Rzadko zatrzymywałem się w jakimś miejscu na dłużej. Ludzie z Ministerstwa wciąż mnie szukali, choć chyba z upływem czasu, powoli tracili nadzieję. Nie narzekałem, lecz nie promieniowałem też szczęściem. Opuściło mnie ono dość szybko – zaraz po mojej spektakularnej ucieczce na hipogryfie jeśli mam być szczery.

Utrzymywałem stały kontakt z Dumbledore'em, Remusem i Harrym. Dzięki temu miałem okazję nieco lepiej poznać chrześniaka, dowiedzieć się o nim wielu rzeczy. Nasze listy były banalne – zbyt banalne; obaj rozpaczliwie próbowaliśmy poznać tego drugiego, a to z kolei boleśnie przypominało mi, jak wiele czasu straciliśmy. Przypominało, że nigdy nie zobaczę, jak Harry kupuje swoją pierwszą różdżkę, jak pierwszy raz przechodzi na peron 9 i 3/4, jak zawiera pierwsze przyjaźnie, jak łapie swojego pierwszego znicza. Lecz wiedziałem, że jestem dla chłopca wsparciem – dał mi to wyraźnie do zrozumienia i fakt ten podtrzymywał mnie na duchu.

Z czasem przybrałem nieco na wadze, zadbałem o siebie i nie straszyłem już tak wyglądem, choć lata mojej urody z całą pewnością bezpowrotnie minęły. Lecz po tylu latach w Azkabanie coś tak trywialnego, jak wygląd ma jeszcze znaczenie? Wątpię.

Zaczęła mnie coraz bardziej niepokoić sprawa blizny, Harry'ego, która coraz częściej wdawała mu się we znaki. Próbowałem dawać mu rady, ale tak naprawdę sam nie miałem pojęcia, co robić – podobnie zresztą jak dyrektor.

A później Harry został wybrany do Turnieju Trójmagicznego i moje wszystkie obawy powoli zaczęły się spełniać. Nic jednak nie mogło mnie przygotować na widok roztrzęsionego syna chrzestnego, który powrócił z trzeciego i zarazem ostatniego zadania Turnieju, trzymając za rękę martwego kolegę.

Kilka miesięcy wcześniej wróciłem do kraju, by móc być bliżej Harry'ego. Cały ten Turniej od początku wydawał mi jednym wielkim spiskiem, więc wolałem trzymać się blisko. I co? I oczywiście miałem rację.

W czerwcu 1995 roku Czarny Pan odzyskał ciało, a Harry ledwie uszedł z życiem przy spotkaniu z nim. Byłem przy nim, kiedy relacjonował dyrektorowi zajście, jakie miało miejsce kiedy wraz z Cedrikiem dotknął pucharu. Jak nigdy wcześniej pragnąłem go wtedy przytulić, pozwolić się wypłakać, zapewnić, że wszystko będzie dobrze, choć doskonale wiedziałem, że to kłamstwo. Jednak nie zrobiłem żadnej z tych rzeczy. Dlaczego? Właściwie nie mam pojęcia. Może wydawało mi się, że nie jestem dla chłopca wystarczająco ważny, by zachowywać się tak, jak zapewne zachowałby się James. Byłem jednak z niego piekielnie dumny, choć coś nie pozwalało mi przyznać tego głośno.

Jeszcze tej nocy reaktywowany został Zakon Feniksa. Była to oczywiście tajna organizacja, która została powołana do walki z Voldemortem.

Wakacje mijały niespokojnie. Na kwaterę główną Zakonu zaproponowałem mój dom rodzinny. Dom, którego nienawidzę całym serce.

Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że dla własnego, piekielnego bezpieczeństwa zostałem w nim zamknięty, całkowicie odcięty od świata.

Jeśli po ucieczce z Azkabanu narzekałem na życie, jakie musiałem prowadzić, to teraz przyjąłbym je z wdzięcznością.

Grimmauld Place 12 w Londynie działało na mnie jak Azkaban, wysysało wszystkie szczęśliwe wspomnienia, raniło i sprawiało, że powoli zaczynałem modlić się o śmierć, która wydawała się być wybawieniem, prawdziwą wolnością, której nikt nie mógł mi zabrać. Jak w Azkabanie.

Zresztą miałem wrażenie, że i tak umieram każdego dnia. Każdego dnia nieco bardziej.

Umarłem za każdym razem, gdy Dumbledore mówił „Nie, Syriuszu, jeszcze nie teraz".

Umarłem w środku, umarła moja chęć życia, wola walki.

Umarłem za każdym razem, gdy drzwi zamykały się za członkami Zakonu, za każdym razem gdy zostawałem sam w moim własnym piekle.

Umarłem za każdym razem, gdy Remus odchodził, nie oglądając się za siebie. Miałem rację: między nami pojawiła się bariera, której nie potrafiliśmy pokonać.

Umarłem za każdym razem, gdy spojrzałem na twarz Harry'ego, a jego zielone oczy i blizna na czole, boleśnie uświadamiały mnie, że Harry nie jest, nie był i nigdy nie będzie Jamesem.

I tak naprawdę umarłem już dawno temu. Nocy, kiedy dowiedziałem się o śmierci Lily i Jamesa, kiedy własnoręcznie zamknąłem oczy mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, nocy kiedy ciągnęli mnie do Azkabanu. A od tamtej pory umieram na nowo każdego dnia. Każdego dnia od nowa i każdego dnia trochę bardziej boleśnie.

Umieram, dusząc się w domu przesiąkniętym do bólu wspomnieniami.

Umieram, kiedy Harry po wakacjach wraca do szkoły.

Mimo iż chłopak nie jest Jamesem i gdzieś w głębi serca nienawidzę go za to, to czuję, że jest jedyną osobą, która potrafi mnie zrozumieć, jedyną osobą, którą wciąż potrafię kochać całym sercem. Kocham go i nienawidzę.

Nienawidzę, bo tak boleśnie przypomina mi swoich rodziców.

Bo widok jego zielonych oczu uświadamia mi za każdym razem, że Lily już nie ma.

Bo rysy twarzy, tak znajome a zarazem tak inne, przypominają mi, że James odszedł i przenigdy już nie wróci.

Bo każde spojrzenie na niego sprawia, że powracają wspomnienia i ranią mocniej niż zaklęcie torturujące.

Kocham go.

Darzę go prawdziwą, ojcowską miłością.

Kocham go za jego szczery, niezbrukany obłudą uśmiech.

Kocham go, bo rozumie mnie tak doskonale.

Bo przeżywa dokładnie to samo co ja każdego lata.

Kocham go, bo i on rozumie, jak to jest zostać złapanym w pułapkę i nie móc znaleźć z niej wyjścia.

Bo wie, czym jest złota klatka, w której trzymają nas „dla naszego dobra".

To właśnie dlatego biegnę tej nocy do Departamentu Tajemnic, kiedy Snape pojawia się krzycząc, że „Potter i jego genialni przyjaciele wpadli w pułapkę Śmierciożerców".

Nie słucham, gdy Remus prosi, bym został w domu, mówiąc, że to niebezpieczne, że mogą mnie złapać, że nie chce stracić ostatniego z przyjaciół. Ale nasza przyjaźń skończyła się już dawno, dwanaście długich lata temu i jakaś część Lupina jest tego świadoma.

Zresztą to wszystko jest bez znaczenia, jest jednym wielkim szumem w moich uszach. Harry jest w niebezpieczeństwie i tylko to się liczy.

I właśnie wtedy rozumiem, że cała nienawiść, jaką czułem przez cały ten czas, nie jest nienawiścią do Harry'ego, a do świata, który jest tak piekielnie niesprawiedliwy. Myślę, że nigdy tak naprawdę go nienawidziłem. Ta nienawiść ma zupełnie inne źródło i nie jest nim Harry. Chłopak, który nigdy w niczym nie zawinił, który nad swoje życie, przedkłada życie innych.

To życia nienawidzę, to ono mnie skrzywdziło w sposób, którego nie da się uleczyć. To życie odebrało mi to, co najcenniejsze. To życie tu zawiniło, nie ja, nie Remus, nie Harry, nie Dumbledore.

To życie.

I to już koniec. Wiem to, kiedy zaczynam pojedynek z Bellatriks. Wiem to, kiedy czerwony promień mknie w moją stronę i kiedy zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie zdołam się obronić. Wiem to, kiedy wpadam za Zasłonę Śmierci i wiem to, kiedy czuję obejmujące mnie ramiona Jamesa i Lily, emanujące ciepłem, miłością. Wiem to dokładnie w chwili, w której umieram.

Jestem świadomy, że dla mnie to już definitywny „koniec psot". Jestem tego świadom w ostatnim tchnieniu życia, widząc przerażone spojrzenie Remus i słysząc rozpaczliwy krzyk chrześniaka.

Umierałam już tyle razy. Za każdym razem tak bardzo bolało. To był ból, którego po prostu nie da się określić. Ból większy, niż jakikolwiek ból, fizyczny.

A teraz? Teraz, kiedy wreszcie umieram? Umieram tak naprawdę, w sposób nieodwracalny i ostateczny? Teraz nie boli.

Nie boli, bo nareszcie dostałem to, czego tak bardzo pragnąłem, a czego życie nie było w stanie mi dać.

Wolność.

Umierając, jestem wolny. Po prostu wolny.

Nazywam się Syriusz Black i to właśnie moja historia.

Historia przyjaźni, miłości, towarzyszącym im cierpieniu i walce z przeznaczeniem.

Historia stworzona z setek uśmiechów, tysiąca wspomnień, miliona postanowień, miliarda wylanych łez i jednego, niezłomnego celu: zostać zapamiętanym. Bo przecież żadna wielka miłość czy przyjaźń nie umiera tak do końca.

Żyj, walcz, kochaj, a nigdy nie zostaniesz zapomniany.


End file.
